the mess I leave behind
by Kindred01
Summary: Nogitsune leaves a surpise for Stiles


(I realised I have done a teen wolf fix with the nogitsune yet…so here it goes.)

"I left you for a good reason." Nogitsune said as he pushed Stiles against the wall, the sickly looking teen looked to see if he could see his friends but found he was lone

"Yeah I wouldn't be your puppet anymore!" Stiles hissed at him, the demonic reflection chuckled at him before moving just a little bit closer to him, he laid his head on Stiles' shoulder and sniffed his skin before licking

"It's killing you, you being a part from me you know that right?" It purred in his ear making him shiver, he just laughed at him as he touched Stiles to much "I can make you better you know?"

"I don't want any deals from you! All I want is for you to DIE!" Stiles screamed pushing him away.

Nogitsune laughed louder as he let Stiles fall to the floor as he tried to get away from him "I'm 1000 years old do you really think you can get rid of me so easily, it can be done but not by teenagers with hormones in-balances." He hissed as he pushed Stiles onto his back and stood above him looking down into pale face "Do you want to know something Stiles, something I didn't let you see or let you know about while I was in you." Stiles turned his head away and felt Nogitsune hot breath on his neck and jaw, pressing himself closer to Stiles again as he pinned wrists down above his head

"Get off me!"

"When I was in you I got your favourite brood sour wolf in bed with us." Stiles his head to look at the demon with a wicked smiled on his face

"N…No you lie?" laughing again he pushed his hips down against Stiles groin getting the teen gasp

"Yes, you should have seen it Stiles he was wonderful, perfect body with those wolfy powers pounding into us none stop for hours." He told him as she dragged his hips against Stiles over groin again.

"S…Stop." Stiles cried out

"I still have plans for you Stiles and splitting us apart was my move now I'm giving you a chance to survive."

He continued to move his hands and hip using against Stiles whispering thing in Stiles' ear "Think of it this away we had a threesome, Derek and Stiliski twins." He chuckled

"S…Stop it!" Stiles yelled as she tried to fight him off, Stiles heard ripping and looked down to see the Nogitsune tearing his shirt up and pulling a long bit of ripped fabric he warped it around Stiles' wrists making it sure Stiles can't physically fight him. Sitting up he looked down at his handy work with a dark smirk on his lip, Stiles tried to pull his arms free only to find it was tied down

"Don't fight me on this Stiles is going to happen whether you spread them willingly or I pressed them for you."

"Get off me, I don't want this!" Stiles yelled, trying to buck The Nogitsune off him but found his hips were pinned down just as much as his wrist were

"Well I could let you go and find someone else? Umm Lydia? Or I could go back to Derek I know he's more than willing. Or I could go and find dad." Stiles froze and looked up at him into those dark eyes

"My dad wouldn't…" he gasped

"I could make him I good at fucking with people's heads." Stiles felt his tears burn his cheeks as he looked at him

"Don't please." Leaning back down the demon cupped Stiles cheeks wiping away the tears

"Then spread them." The Nogitsune smiled brightly at him kissing Stiles just under his ear where the jaw met the neck "I will leave you with a little surprise.

The pregnancy was a real surprise after 3 months after the whole Nogitsune thing, Stile found himself back at the vets asking for a check-up, he had gone to Melissa first but she told him it sounds like he was pregnant so Stiles went to Deaton to tell him he that Melissa was right and he was pregnant. That is when the panic set in and he spilt everything that happen as it was only him and Deaton in the room he let slip what happen between in and the Nogitsune, Deaton let Stiles cry on his shoulder as he told him how the demon has tie him down and raped and he said about he did with Derek.

Deaton told him he will keep his secret if he told Derek because there was a chance that Derek is the father, the teen broke down as he agreed as the vet called Derek and told him he need to see him and to bring Scott, Stiles has looked at him with a horrified look as he heard that Scott's name. Half an hour later Derek and Scott stood in front of Stiles "You promises I only had to tell Derek." He cried to the Deaton

"Scott is your alpha Stiles you have to tell him." The vet said as he rubbed is back, Scott faced soften as he walked over to Stiles and stood by him

"Stiles you can tell us." He told him

"I'm pregnant." Stiles said looking down into his lap

"What?" Scott asked "That's… you can't be how?"

"The Nogitsune decide to leave a surprise for Stiles." Deaton said to them, Derek at Stiles before walking over to him

"Stiles…"

"I know he told me what you did." Stiles said

"I thought it was you, I didn't know..." Derek stop and then leaned in and sniffed him "It smells like mine." Stiles gave him a weak smile.

Stiles woke up covered in sweat, he laid on his bed rubbing his eyes as he looked up at the lights of passing cars by his should "Stiles?" Came the soft voice, sitting up Stiles turned to the body in the bed next to him

"I'm fine." He whispered

"No your not, was it another nightmare?" Derek whispered as he rubbed Stiles back feeling the damp t-shirt against his hand

"Yeah… it was after we spilt and he hand me tied down." Stiles swallows as he looked into the rooms light. Derek sat up and kisses Stiles shoulders as he rubbed the small bump "It's what he said more than anything I think." The wolf looked at him

"He was messing with your head Stiles."

"I know that, but he did say he would leave me a little surprise, I say this is a surprise it's not little but it one never the less." Stiles said placed his hand on top of Derek's hand

"It's not his Stiles, Kira's mother conform it as much and it has a mixture of my scent and yours it's not his." Derek whispers as he tried to comfort his mate

"But I wasn't in control when we… you know."

"I know, I'm sorry." Stiles looks at him and smiled at him with a little sadness on his face

"I know."


End file.
